


Verklempt

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: He was a genius. He saw it coming a mile away. He just didn't see exactly how it happened.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes** : [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
>  **Beta** : rivermoon1970

Spencer checked himself in the reflection of the glass of the restaurant that Aaron had asked him to join him at. It was a Saturday night and Aaron and Jack had been out all day doing, something. He wasn't sure exactly what it was as Jack just giggled when he asked, and Aaron would kiss him until he stopped asking. He was sure that something was up, but he didn't really care as he was just happy to have a night for him and Aaron. 

"Name?" the Maitre'd asked as Spencer stopped at the podium just inside the door.

"Hotchner." 

"Your party is this way." 

Party? Spencer asked himself as he followed the man to the corner of the restaurant. The table was set for three and Aaron and Jack were both sitting there. Spencer stopped for just a second to take in the fact that Aaron was wearing the suit that Spencer had made for him, while Jack was dressed in a suit that Spencer had never seen before. He saw Aaron's briefcase there on the floor. The two males hadn't seen him yet, and the Maitre'd was waiting for him to start moving again to escort him the rest of the way. He knew exactly what Aaron was going to do. He was glad that he had chosen his white suit when Aaron had told him to dress fancy. 

Spencer moved forward again and the maitre'd dropped him off at the table. Jack smiled at him as he moved to Aaron's side of the table for a kiss. His heart was racing and he was sure that Aaron knew it because he brushed his knuckles down his cheek. 

"You didn't shave today," Aaron pointed out as his hand ruffled the short beard that Spencer was sporting. 

"No. I didn't. I didn't feel like it. Which you would have known if you hadn't got up at the crack of dawn and left."

"I had important work to do today, and I needed as much time as I could get."

Spencer leaned over and kissed Jack's cheek, brushing his beard over his face. Jack giggled and shoved him away. 

"That tickles."

"You ought to feel your father's when he doesn't shave on Saturday mornings." Spencer remembered the beard burn on his inner thighs when Aaron had woken him up with a blow job one morning. Every single time his pants had rubbed on it, he had remembered that blow job for the rest of the day. "So I think that you two have plans and I probably need to sit down don't I?"

"I've already told the waiter what we want to eat and appetizers should be here in a few moments. Did you drive?"

"I did. Why?"

"I just wanted to check. I ordered wine. We can always take a taxi home and pick up the car in the morning if we drink too much." 

"Hmm," Spencer agreed as the waiter started to set down a trio of appetizer plates. Spencer looked at what Aaron had ordered. Meatballs, bruschetta, and what looked like fried cheese sticks. Jack kept his hands down as Aaron thanked the waiter. Spencer started to serve the boy one of each thing as his father had a hushed conversation with the waiter. Spencer wondered if the ring was going to come out in a glass of champagne, or wine, or on top of the dessert when they ordered it. 

Jack chattered non stop about his day with his dad going from store to store as they shopped, but he was careful and never revealed what they bought at each place. Aaron talked about a few pieces of art that he found that he wanted to see about putting up on the walls of the office. He'd found the desk he wanted for it as well, and it was going to be delivered the next day. 

Once the appetizers were cleared, Aaron laid his hand down on the table and Spencer laid his over it. Jack scooted his chair over to where he could lean into his father and seemed to settle there. Spencer could tell that he was tired. He'd spent the entire day on the go and it wasn't a shock to know that he was spent. He had a glass of what looked like sparkling grape juice and the bottle was in an ice bucket down on Aaron's other side where their bottle of wine was as well. 

Spencer let the two of them distract him. Aaron's hand checked the briefcase every single time that it was free from Spencer's own, and every single time that he poured a refill for any of the three of them. It was a nice evening. The dinner plates were removed, Jack had enjoyed his ravioli and Spencer had been ordered spaghetti and meatballs. Aaron had what smelled like some kind of garlic steak with a potato. 

Tiramisu was set down in front of him and Aaron. Jack was given little fried doughnuts with a chocolate dipping sauce. Jack moved his plate closer to Spencer and climbed out of his seat. 

"Can I sit with you Spencer?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Spencer scooted his chair back enough so that Jack could sit down in his lap, and he could still eat his tiramisu. When Spencer looked up at Aaron, he could see the heat in his eyes. He knew that Aaron loved it when Jack and Spencer cuddled. It was a throwback to the primal side of him, the part that liked the fact that his mate cared for his offspring. Spencer wrapped his free arm around Jack's waist and cuddled the boy into him. Aaron talked about what he wanted for breakfast the next morning. Spencer was distracted by Jack trying to feed him one of his doughnuts without getting any chocolate sauce on either of them that he was shocked to see papers in Aaron's hands when he looked back up. 

"What are those?"

"Marry us, please?" Jack asked. Spencer turned to look down at him to see a ring clutched in his fingers. Spencer looked at the ring and then back at Jack before looking at Aaron. 

"Of course," Spencer said. He took the ring as he set down his fork and wrapped his arms around Jack in a big hug. Aaron was moving around the table and kissed him as soon as he was able to, taking the ring from him and slipping it on his finger. The ring was light and thin, something that he didn't mind wearing at all. Aaron lifted his hand and kissed the finger. It was on his middle finger, not his ring finger. 

"So I have more and I would have just left it at the more, but Jack saw the ring when I was picking the wedding bands today, and he fell in love so that's what this is. It's Jack's birthstone. Which is, of course, yours as well." Aaron set down two sets of paperwork after clearing the now empty dessert plates out of the way. Jack was bouncing in Spencer's lap as Spencer reached for the first set of paperwork. His eyes scanned it as his brain processed, but he ended up reading the first page again. His arm around the boy tightened slightly and Jack settled a little, but he didn't say anything. He was sitting there quiet. 

Spencer knew all the words on the paperwork. He understood what they meant all strung together like they were. He just hadn't even thought about it. It was something that he'd once thought of, farther down the road. After they had lived together for a lot longer. After they had been married for a while. And more time to pass after Haley’s death. She was dead barely two years. 

Adopting Jack. 

Spencer looked at Jack who was looking at him with a little bit of apprehension on his face. He loved Jack and he wanted to be that to him. He wanted to be father instead of just his father's boyfriend. He knew that Jack didn't look at him any different than he did his own father. He didn't balk at Spencer telling him no. He didn't try and be a little shit like a lot of kids would. He heard horror stories from other agents, and even from cops at local stations when they worked cases. Sometimes people forgot he was there and talked around him.

"Yes." His voice cracked as he said it, but he saw the smile on Aaron's face. He knew that Aaron knew that he had never thought that he was going to say anything different, he was just giving him time to process. "I love you, so much Jack. Of course I want to adopt you."

"Good, because otherwise this next set of paperwork is just going to be really stupid," Aaron smiled as he set down the next set of papers. It was just as thick as the paperwork to adopt Jack. Spencer took the next set and read over the same words, he looked at Aaron in confusion. Why was there a duplicate of Jack's adoption paperwork? Aaron just tapped the paperwork, and that was when the different name permeated Spencer's brain. It didn't say Jack. It said Curiosity. 

"You are a big softy," Spencer lifted his mouth in a crooked smile as he leaned in for a kiss. "I don't know why I ever fell for that hard ass persona." Spencer looked at the paperwork again and marveled at the fact that Aaron got his lawyer to draw up paperwork on adopting a cat like he was a little boy. It made his heart ache a little that Aaron loved him enough for that. That he'd even ask anyone for paperwork like that. "Of course you can adopt Curiosity."

"I'm glad," Aaron said his voice cracking with emotion. Spencer pulled him in for a kiss and while it was chaste, it lasted much longer than simple kisses did. He needed that connection with Aaron, or he was afraid that he was going to start crying. Tears of happiness but still, crying it would be. 

Jack didn't wiggle or move at all in Spencer's lap, he just sat there while his father and Spencer kissed. When Spencer pulled out of the kiss, he leaned down and wrapped his arms tighter around Jack kissing his forehead. He watched as Aaron put the paperwork away in the briefcase that was sitting on the chair that he had been sitting in.

"Are we ready for the next part?" Jack asked as he ate the last of his doughnuts. He looked up at Aaron and Spencer wasn't sure that he could handle another part. Aaron waved at the waiter and he took the card held up to him. He smiled at Aaron as the older man smiled at him. 

"It's a good thing, Spencer. I promise. I don't think it'll make you cry." Aaron stood up and held his hands out to help Jack out of Spencer's lap before helping Spencer up as well. The waiter brought back the card and Aaron signed the slip and added a tip. Spencer didn't even look at the price of it all. He realized that the things that he and Aaron had talked about, combining things was going to happen a lot sooner. Which was good because the sort of rent that Aaron paid for living with him had been going to Jack's trust fund. He hadn't told Aaron that, but he was sure that the man suspected. 

Jack started out of the restaurant and Aaron looped an arm around Spencer's waist to direct him out. Sitting there in front of the restaurant was a limo. Spencer wondered exactly who in the limo was going to eat there. Then Aaron let go of him and opened the door. Jack slipped inside and Spencer moved up to the door. 

"What is this?"

"A nice relaxing drive about town. That's all. We have the whole night. Whenever we are done the driver will drop us off at home. So..." Aaron waved him into the limo so Spencer ducked down and got in. Jack was sitting on the long bench along the side. He patted the seat beside him and Spencer took that seat. Aaron got in and sat on the far end seat closest to Spencer. Before Spencer could figure out why, Jack was stretching out and laying his head in Spencer's lap. 

"Tired?"

"Yes." Jack closed his eyes and Spencer laid his hand on his head before he started to card it through the short locks of hair. He looked up at Aaron before looking down at the ring. He felt his throat threaten to close up. He'd never been so emotionally compromised as he was at that moment. It was like that night when Aaron had called after the fire. All he could think was that he wasn't going to be able to function without either of them in his life. 

"So...I know that you knew."

"It wasn't hard to figure out but the question coming from Jack I didn't expect. Dessert came out and I was a little shocked that there was no ring on top. It was perfect though." Spencer was focusing more on Jack than Aaron. "I never..." 

"Never what?" Aaron asked as he leaned forward a little, tucking a leg up onto the seat so he could lean a little more and he reached out, pulling Spencer's face up to look at him. 

"I never saw this for me. I never saw a white picket fence and two and a half kids. I figured that if I got married to someone we would adopt. I don't want to play Russian Roulette with my DNA."

"So who are you calling the half kid? There is Jack and Curiosity so the half is either Toothless or me." Aaron teased as he moved to the seat that Spencer was on. Spencer pushed Jack down the seat a little, the boy moved with barely a groan. Spencer started to card his fingers through his hair a little more. Despite the sugar he was out. Aaron had to have run him ragged that day. 

"Toothless. I'd never call you a half child," Spencer said, but the smirk on his face was telling. Aaron just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He settled his head down on the strong chest below him, watching the lights of the city pass. He knew what Aaron was doing. Going home meant stepping back into reality. It meant laundry and repacking the go-bags that were stretched across the laundry area of the bathroom. Aaron wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

Reality could wait.  
**The End**


End file.
